Langit
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Saputangan, janji, dan Plasa Revolusi adalah penyelesaian. #TakaShinEvent


**Langit**

Disklaimer:

Gintama merupakan properti sah milik Sorachi Hideaki

Sejarah yang disebutkan adalah milik bangsa itu sendiri.

Nairel Raslain hanya memiliki alur cerita dari fanfiksi ini.

 _Rating:_ M

 _Genre: angst/tragedy_

Ringkasan:

Saputangan, janji, dan Plasa Revolusi adalah penyelesaian. _#TakaShinEvent_

[Dipersembahkan untuk _Taka-Shin History Event_ ]

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

Sebuah kekacauan terjadi—lagi.

Sepanjang luasan yang dapat ditangkap mata, hanya ada kerusuhan dan kerusakan di mana-mana. Berlusin-lusin manusia menciptakan kekacauan dan berlusin-lusin manusia tergeletak di atas tanah dengan sebentuk cairan merah berbau amis menggenang di sekitarnya.

Gelombang revolusi yang diciptakan manusia-manusia yang murka menyebar terlalu cepat. Seolah penjarahan, kerusakan, dan nyawa-nyawa para saudara bukan apa-apa. Yang ada hanyalah rasa kecewa yang terlampau besar, riak-riak amarah, dan pembalasan dendam untuk menuntaskan segalanya.

Sepasang mata mencuri lihat dari balik bekas rumah yang terbakar. Ditelannya pemandangan ngeri itu dengan susah payah. Sekelompok petani yang tampak marah menjarah dengan beringas rumah-rumah para penagih pajak dan rumah-rumah para tuan tanah. Dan setelahnya, rumah-rumah itu dilenyapkan ke dalam nyala api besar. Pasang mata itu menatap asap pekat yang membumbung ke langit, lantas kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya kembali dalam rumah yang berbau asap—sudah terbakar dan hanya menyisakan sisa-sisa bangunan yang kotor.

Kemarahan para petani dan sekelompok rakyat Prancis memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan. Pemerintahan negara itu memang sedang dalam masa rusaknya. Penderitaan akibat eksploitasi dan kekecewaan yang besar terhadap para petinggi akhirnya menuntun mereka pada jalur pembalasan.

Tapi ia pikir tadinya semua itu sudah selesai. 14 Juli 1789 kemarin penyerbuan besar-besaran terjadi di Penjara Bastille, yang disebut sebagai simbol kekuasaan dan kesewenang-wenangan raja. Penyerbuan itu berhasil dan ia pikir semua kekacauan dan kerusuhan akan berakhir.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Revolusi masih terus berlangsung.

"Shimura!" Seorang lelaki dewasa menyerukan namanya dengan hati-hati.

Dia mengangguk dan menyusuri daerah rusak itu. Benar, dia harus kembali ke rumah. Setidaknya, dia harus mencari tempat yang aman bersama dengan keluarga yang mengasuhnya.

Langit sore itu tampak muram. Dia memang bukan warga negara itu—dan meski sering kali dia merasa tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang terjadi pada negara itu, dia tetap ingin segala kerusakan itu berakhir. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Revolusi akhirnya dikibarkan.

Tapi tetap saja. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan.

 **.**

17 Januari 1793 dan Shimura Shinpachi berdiri di antara sekumpulan warga Prancis di _Place de la Révolution_ [1]. Shinpachi meneliti tempat berbentuk oktagonal itu dan heran ketika tidak mendapati Patung Louis XV. Tapi sedetik kemudian Shinpachi tahu jawabannya ketika mendapati Patung _Liberte_ yang menggantikan patung raja sebelumnya. Shinpachi merinding begitu matanya menangkap satu lagi benda baru yang dipasang di tempat itu.

Ada sesuatu yang begitu penting hari ini—meski Shinpachi merasa gelisah dan tidak juga yakin mengapa ia memilih ada di sana. Padahal empat tahun lalu Shinpachi langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya begitu ia sampai di rumah karena melihat hasil kekacauan akibat gerakan revolusi. Shinpachi juga langsung lemas begitu tahu kerusuhan masih terus terjadi setelahnya. Dan sekarang—dengan begitu bodohnya, dia ada di antara manusia-manusia ini, untuk apa? Untuk kembali mengeluarkan isi perut dan merasakan tubuhnya tremor dengan hebat? Bukannya ia tidak peduli dengan nasib negara itu?

Segala pemikiran Shinpachi rusak ketika manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya menciptakan keributan. Shinpachi baru tahu jawabannya ketika menengadahkan kepalanya, mengintip dari balik kepala-kepala manusia lain, dan melihat sosok Raja Prancis, Louis XVI, berdiri dengan tegap—terlihat begitu dari kejauhan, di antara tentara-tentara Prancis.

Shinpachi mendengut ludah. _Ini dia, sebentar lagi._

Dalam hati Shinpachi bersumpah untuk tidak melihat lurus ke depan, ke tempat Raja Prancis itu berada. Tapi kenyataannya, sepasang matanya menangkap semuanya. Sebongkah pisau _guillotine_ yang bergerak turun dengan cepat—Shinpachi sempat meneguk ludah dulu, dan kepala Raja Prancis itu berguling, benar-benar terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah memercik. Menodai pisau _guillotine_ dan—

 _Oh tidak, perutku!_

—Shinpachi merangsek mundur, memaksa manusia-manusia lain membukakan jalan untuknya.

"Sial," keluh Shinpachi lemas. Lututnya tidak mau berhenti bergerak gelisah walau dia sudah berhasil sampai di lapisan paling belakang manusia-manusia itu. Pasang mata Shinpachi masih bisa melihat tentara-tentara Prancis dan gelombang riuh warga Prancis.

"Oh, sial, sial," keluh Shinpachi lagi. "Aku mestinya tidak datang, tidak, benar-benar tidak." Perutnya terasa aneh, seperti diaduk cepat. Bahkan walau Shinpachi tadi berada jauh di tengah kerumunan, kejadian pengeksekusian itu seakan terjadi di depan matanya. Dan bau amis itu benar-benar seakan tercium dengan jelas. Terlebih tadi dia sempat melihat darah itu masih menetes dari—

"Kau memang seharusnya tidak datang."

—Shinpachi terperanjat. Tapi ia segera menemukan seorang laki-laki tidak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu tidak memiliki wajah orang Prancis dan memiliki sepasang mata dengan iris sewarna hijau yang tajam. Shinpachi pikir ia akan mendapat komentar yang lebih tajam lagi—dan bahkan sempat terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan diculik dan, dan dia akan di—

"Hei."

—Sesuatu terlempar ke arahnya dan mendarat tepat di wajahnya. "Hu-hua!"

Sebuah dengusan terdengar keras. "Itu hanya kain."

Tangan kanan Shinpachi bergerak menuju wajahnya. Benar, itu hanya kain. Atau lebih tepatnya, saputangan. Ditatapnya saputangan sewarna ungu— _Ya Tuhan, ini lembut sekali, pasti mahal_ —dan terpesona sejenak dengan corak kupu-kupu kuning di salah satu sudutnya yang dikerjakan dengan sangat apik. Senyum kecil terbentuk tanpa sengaja. _Selera yang unik._

"Terima—"

Laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

"—kasih."

 **.**

Itu saputangan yang sangat bagus. Shinpachi sangat menyukainya. Shinpachi sampai tidak tega menggunakan saputangan itu untuk membersihkan wajahnya—walau demi apa pun, dia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya saputangan yang begitu lembut itu ketika menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya warga golongan tiga[2] dan rasanya aneh memiliki sesuatu yang berkelas itu di tangannya—meski hanya sehelai saputangan.

Awalnya Shinpachi memutuskan tidak mencuci saputangan itu—dan diam-diam menciumi aroma klasik yang mahal dari saputangan itu. Tapi sekarang sudah bulang Juni, sudah nyaris enam bulan sejak saputangan itu berada di tangannya—walau aroma itu belum juga hilang, rasanya aneh menyimpannya tanpa mencucinya sama sekali. Ah, tapi sayang juga kalau mencucinya. Aroma klasik mahal itu akan berubah jadi aroma tidak menyenangkan dan bisa-bisa saputangan itu jadi rusak karena tidak dicuci dengan baik!

Shinpachi sudah menyerah berharap bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi dan mengembalikan saputangan itu. Toh walau dicari di segala penjuru Prancis—yang mana sangat tidak mungkin bagi Shinpachi, tentu saja itu sangat merepotkan. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat rapi dan berkelas, jadi kemungkinan besar laki-laki itu warga golongan satu, seorang bangsawan. Mana mungkin orang sepertinya bisa menemukan laki-laki itu. Dan kalau ketemu pun, laki-laki itu pasti hanya akan memandangnya jijik— _Ya Tuhan, itu hanya saputangan! Mereka pasti bisa membelinya dengan begitu mudah!_

Shinpachi menyimpan kembali saputangan itu dan berbaring, bersiap tidur. Keadaan di luar masih belum beres, masih banyak hal yang tenggelam dalam kekacauan. Ekonomi Prancis belum juga membaik. Dan saputangan itu masih belum dia kembalikan— _kenapa membahas saputangan lagi! Dan demi apa pun, kenapa aku bisa melihat wajahnya di langit-langit kamarku!_

 **.**

"Kenapa aku ada di sini lagi?!"

Shinpachi mendengus keras begitu mendapati manusia-manusia yang sudah berkumpul di _Place de la Révolution._ Bulan Oktober 1793 ini akan ada peristiwa penting lagi. Dan Shimura Shinpachi—dengan segala kebodohannya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena entah bagaimana, berada di sana lagi.

Tapi lagi-lagi, ketika ia tengah mencemooh dirinya sendiri, _Madame Deficit_ [3]itu muncul di tempat eksekusi. Dan walau Shinpachi berdiri di luar kerumunan manusia—untuk mencegah melihat adegan eksekusi dengan jelas dan sebagainya—Ratu Prancis itu terlihat jelas sangat anggun. Walau tanpa _make up,_ wajah Marie Antoinette, istri Louis XVI, itu tampak hangat dan memberikan senyum pada warganya. Jelas tindakan itu membuat amarah warga Prancis menjadi-jadi. Tapi walau begitu, Ratu Prancis itu tetap tersenyum. Dan Shinpachi tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Ratu Prancis itu tetap terlihat cantik—sangat cantik, maksudnya.

Eksekusi dilaksanakan. Sama seperti Louis XVI, pisau _guillotine_ mengakhiri hidup Marie Antoinette. Dan sekali lagi, kebodohan Shinpachi terulang. Dia melihat pisau _guillotine_ itu memisahkan tubuh dan kepala Marie Antoinette, bau amis darah yang rasanya begitu pekat, lutut bergetar hebat, perut yang teraduk-aduk, dan Shinpachi perlu mundur beberapa langkah hanya untuk merutuk sambil menyesali dirinya sendiri—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang lagi."

Suara itu tidak asing. Shinpachi mendongak dan menemukan laki-laki yang memberikan saputangan untuknya pada pengeksekusian Louis XVI. Shinpachi tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena laki-laki yang dicarinya— _jangan salah paham, aku mencarinya untuk mengembalikan saputangan itu. Walau akhirnya aku menyerah dan sebenarnya tidak rela, sih, kalau saputangan itu kukembalikan—_ berdiri di hadapannya (lagi) dengan mata tajam yang sama.

"Aku bukannya—oh, sial, perutku."

Laki-laki itu hanya menatap wajah Shinpachi yang begitu lesi dan tubuh kecil yang tremor itu—benar-benar bukan hanya lututnya, ternyata. "Ikut aku," katanya sembari melangkah pergi.

Shinpachi yang heran hanya mengekor saja—dengan tubuh lemas dan bau amis yang berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Laki-laki itu hanya diam saja dan berjalan di depannya dengan langkah yang panjang tetapi lambat-lambat, seakan tahu Shinpachi tidak bisa mengikuti dengan cepat.

"Anu, kita mau ke mana?"

Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan cepat. "Tidak akan ke mana pun. Hanya membawamu menjauh dari sana."

Shinpachi hanya mengangguk dan berusaha membuat dirinya berada di sebelah laki-laki itu meski Shinpachi malu sekali. Laki-laki itu sangat bersih, rapi, dan memiliki aroma klasik yang mahal— _oh, benar saputangan!_

"Kau sedang apa?" Sepasang mata hijau laki-laki itu menatap Shinpachi heran. Shinpachi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah dan kedua tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu di balik bajunya.

"Saputangan," balas Shinpachi lemah. "Aku…maaf, aku tidak membawanya. Padahal harusnya, mm, itu kukembalikan."

"Biarkan saja. Toh hanya saputangan."

Shinpachi menarik napas lega. Meski begitu dia tetap kesal karena laki-laki itu mengatakannya seolah saputangan bukanlah barang yang berharga— _hah, aku lupa dia orang kaya._ "Terima kasih," ujar Shinpachi akhirnya. "Dan terima kasih untuk sekarang juga. Mmm, aku Shimura Shinpachi."

"Hm, ya." Laki-laki itu mengangguk cepat. "Takasugi Shinsuke."

Shinpachi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sangat senang. "Jepang! Kau orang sana juga?" Dan laki-laki itu, Takasugi, hanya mengangguk. Sementara Shinpachi masih merasa sangat senang. "Senangnya! Terima kasih lagi, Takagi- _san_! Aku tidak menyangka—walau sudah menduganya, sih. Salam kenal, eh, Takagi- _san_! Aku hampir lupa!"

Dahi Takasugi berkerut-kerut. Dengan nada tajam, dia menukas, " _Takasugi_."

"Oh, benar. Maaf, Takasugi- _san._ "

Shinpachi membuat dirinya terbatuk-batuk kecil. Padahal orang-orang sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak membuat kesalahan jika berurusan dengan orang bangsawan. Selama ini Shinpachi mengingat itu dengan baik. Tapi nyatanya sekarang dia membuat kesalahan hanya karena terlalu senang. Baiklah, Shinpachi benar-benar siap jika Takasugi—

"Tidak masalah." Dan Takasugi kembali berjalan.

—melakukan— _kenapa sampai sekarang otak bodohku tidak bisa diharapkan, sih?!_

 **.**

Kekacauan belum berakhir.

Meski Louis XVI, Marie Antoinette, keluarga, dan para pendukung monarki sudah dihukum mati di _Place de la Révolution,_ keadaan ekonomi Prancis belum sepenuhnya membaik. Gagal panen, nilai mata uang yang turun, dan yang akhirnya menciptakan pengangguran, benar-benar menjadi masalah. Belum lagi masalah Partai Jacobin[4] yang menyerang dan berhasil mengalahkan Partai Girondin[5].

"Mungkin seseorang benar-benar harus mengatasi ini," keluh Shinpachi. "Krisis ekonomi sudah terlalu lama menekan negara ini."

Takasugi yang berada di sampingnya menghela napas. "Kalau ini masih pada pemerintahan Louis XVI, mungkin orang itu akan bernasib seperti Necker[6] dan Calonne[7]."

Keduanya terdiam lama setelahnya. Sejak berkenalan dalam peristiwa eksekusi Marie Antoinette, keduanya sering bertemu. Dan meski hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan sebentar sembari memperhatikan keadaan Prancis atau hanya terdiam berdua di pinggir jalanan kota Prancis, keduanya masih saja memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu. Oh, Shinpachi lupa bahwa Takasugi beberapa kali mengajaknya ke _Place de la Révolution_ —benar-benar ide yang buruk untuk Shimura Shinpachi!

"Aku ingin pulang," ujar Shinpachi akhirnya. Ia menatap langit Prancis—dan meski dia tahu langit itu memayungi seluruh dunia, ia ingin melihat langit yang memayungi Jepang—dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku di sini—maksudku yang aku ingat, aku ini memang sudah di sini dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang mengadopsiku. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin pulang." Shinpachi membuang napas. "Ke Jepang."

"Masalah di sini belum selesai, masih kacau." Takasugi menjeda singkat, lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa pulang."

Shinpachi mengangguk. "Benar, Takasugi- _san._ Aku juga tidak yakin. Dan krisis ekonomi berdampak besar bagi keluargaku."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Sore itu matahari bersinar hangat dan menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja, keadaan belum membaik dan Shinpachi merasa tidak nyaman dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sana.

"Takasugi- _san,_ apakah kauingin…mm…ke Jepang?"

"Ya." Tidak perlu berbohong. Sebenarnya dia tidak berbeda dengan Shinpachi. Dia juga berada di negara yang bukan tanah kelahirannya, bersama orang asing, dan memiliki keinginan untuk kembali pulang. Dia ingin ke Jepang—sangat ingin.

Kedua mata Shinpachi berbinar. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa kembali bersama ke Jepang!" Tapi karena Takasugi hanya menatapnya lekat dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun, Shinpachi terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."

Takasugi mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Tidak masalah."

Shinpachi mengangguk-angguk. Tapi begitu ingat pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dia tanyakan, Shinpachi menatap Takasugi serius. "Takasugi- _san,_ kenapa kau…mmm…mau berteman—maksudku, berbincang dan…bertemu…mm…denganku? Maksudku, aku bukan orang bangsawan sepertimu ataupun kaum klerus[8]. Aku cuma golongan ketiga."

Tapi Takasugi malah mendengus geli dan memberi senyum miring. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau kau kaum klerus, kau mungkin saja sudah mati. Karena pada saat perlucutan kekuasaan gereja, penindasan dan pembantaian kaum klerus terjadi di seluruh Prancis. Yah, walau ada kemungkinan mereka masih bersisa." Takasugi mendengus lagi. Tetapi demi mendapati ekspresi malu dari Shinpachi, larik napas dihembuskan, disertai jawaban tambahan, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku cuma ingin."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," sambar Shinpachi cepat—ditambah dengan batuk kecil (lagi). "Terima kasih, Takasugi- _san._ "

"Hm."

Sore sudah semakin matang. Matahari hanya menyisakan sinarnya yang hangatnya semakin pudar. Shinpachi tersenyum menatap langit kejinggaan itu.

"Hei, Shimura, kalau semua yang di sini sudah beres, ayo kembali ke Jepang." Takasugi menatap laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan senyum pendek. "Bersama, tentu saja."

"H-hah?" Shinpachi tergugu. Sepasang matanya menatap tepat ke sepasang mata beriris hijau di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Senyumnya mekar terlalu lebar, "Tentu saja, Takasugi- _san_!"

 **.**

Kekacauan sejatinya belum juga berakhir.

Semenjak Robespierre[9] diangkat menjadi kepala pemerintahan, kekacauan baru terus saja bermunculan. Robespierre menangkap orang-orang yang dicurigai dan menghukum mati orang-orang tersebut dengan pisau _guillotine._ Jumlahnya bahkan mencapai 40.000 orang.

Shinpachi pernah beberapa kali melihat eksekusi itu bersama dengan Takasugi. Tentu saja Shinpachi berakhir dengan mual dan sebagainya. Ketika ia memprotes ajakan Takasugi untuk melihat eksekusi, Takasugi malah balas berkomentar dengan; "Kau ini seperti orang yang terpanggil karena bau darah, tapi kau malah berakhir dengan _cengeng_ karena mencium bau darah. Aneh sekali."

Dan ketika Shinpachi membalas dengan; "Enak saja! Aku tidak aneh—tidak sama sekali! Dan ini salahmu, tahu! Kau yang mengajakku!"

Maka Takasugi akan membalas dengan; "Tapi kupikir kau _melihat_ pengeksekusian Louis XVI dan Marie Antoinette walau akhirnya kau menyesal dengan segala kebodohanmu."

Dan ya, benar, Shinpachi kalah. Skak mat yang sangat bagus dari Takasugi. Jelas tidak bisa dibantah lagi oleh Shinpachi—kenyataannya Shinpachi memang melihat acara eksekusi Raja dan Ratu Prancis saat itu dan ya, dia berakhir dengan menyesal setengah mati.

Shimura Shinpachi selalu benci acara eksekusi dengan pisau _guillotine_ itu. Entah itu karena kebodohannya sendiri melihat acara pengeksekusian ataupun karena ajakan dari Takasugi. Keduanya sama saja.

Shimura Shinpachi benci karena dirinya kini kembali melihat acara pengeksekusian itu. Shimura Shinpachi benci karena dia berada begitu dekat dengan tempat itu sehingga dia bisa melihat pengeksekusian dengan jelas—terlalu jelas.

Shimura Shinpachi membenci Robespierre—beserta seluruh gagasannya tentang eksekusi ini, dan Shimura Shinpachi membenci kenyataan bahwa di antara orang-orang yang dicurigai oleh Robespierre—dan menunggu untuk dieksekusi, terdapat Takasugi Shinsuke. Demi apa pun Shinpachi benar-benar membenci kenyataan itu.

Tadinya Shinpachi punya ide gila untuk mengacaukan acara pengeksekusian dan membawa kabur Takasugi Shinsuke dari sana. Sayangnya, sesaat setelah Shinpachi berusaha merangsek ke tempat eksekusi lebih dekat lagi, setengah lusin tentara Prancis langsung mengawalnya. Shinpachi nyaris dibawa pergi. Tetapi Shinpachi berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia tetap ingin berada di sana dan rela dikawal tentara itu—itu sama sekali bukan berita bagus. Shinpachi tidak ingin melihat acara eksekusi itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa dan _menonton_ Takasugi dieksekusi. Demi apa pun Shinpachi benar-benar ingin membawa Takasugi pergi.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENANGKAP TAKASUGI- _SAN_?! DIA TIDAK BERBUAT MENCURIGA—"

Shinpachi terbatuk keras. Perutnya ngilu. Seorang tentara Prancis dengan wajah sangar menatapnya tajam, seolah memberitahu jika Shinpachi rusuh lagi, dia akan memberikan tinju yang lebih hebat. Dan ketahuilah, itu bukan masalah jika Takasugi dibebaskan. Shinpachi rela menerima tinjuan lagi.

"TAKASUGI- _SAN_! KUMOHON, TAKASUGI- _SAN_! KAU SUDAH BERJAN—"

Shinpachi mengerang hebat. Itu bukan hanya sebuah tinjuan di perutnya. Tetapi juga pukulan keras di kedua pipinya. Pasang mata Shinpachi perih. Pukulan itu sangat menyakitkan—dan Shinpachi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang amis di dalam mulutnya.

Ketika sepasang mata Shinpachi bergerak menuju Takasugi, sepasang mata Takasugi menatapnya keras. Tatapan itu seakan menghardik Shinpachi agar tidak berbuat rusuh, sekaligus mengatakan bahwa Takasugi tidak apa-apa. Tapi Shinpachi tidak bisa menganggap itu _tidak_ _apa_ - _apa_. Terlebih ketika tentara Prancis itu dengan tidak sopannya mendorong punggung Takasugi agar mendekati pisau _guillotine._

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," gumam Shinpachi gelisah. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri—sebuah usaha yang sia-sia, dan tentara Prancis yang menjaganya tidak mengizinkannya bergerak barang sedikit.

Pisau _guillotine_ disiapkan. Jantung Shinpachi bekerja gila-gilaan. _Jangan! Kumohon, jangan!_

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Shinpachi terbatuk. Darah di mulutnya membuatnya tersedak. Tapi itu tidak boleh dipikirkan sekarang! "TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK! BERANINYA KALIAN MELAKUKAN—"

Pisau _guillotine_ bergerak turun. Takasugi mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Pisau _guillotine_ berhasil memisahkan kepala dan tubuh Takasugi. Dan entah bagaimana, sepercik darah menyambar pipi kiri Shinpachi.

"—ITU—SHIN…SHINSUKE- _SAAAN_!"

Tentara-tentara Prancis yang menjaga Shinpachi langsung menarik paksa Shinpachi menjauh dari tempat eksekusi itu. Shinpachi melawan keras, tetapi pada kenyataannya ia berhasil diamankan sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Seharusnya Shinpachi bersyukur karena dia selamat dan pisau _guillotine_ tidak memotongnya padahal dia sudah merusuh acara pengeksekusian itu.

Tapi persetan dengan itu semua! Shinpachi menyentuh pipi kirinya dan mendapati jarinya bernoda merah. Itu adalah darah milik Takasugi Shinsuke. Matanya perih dan tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan air yang menjijikkan. Tapi meski begitu, Shinpachi tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Dan dengan perasaan yang berat, Shinpachi melangkah terseok, meninggalkan _Place de la Révolution._ Meninggalkan tubuh Takasugi Shinsuke yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Meninggalkan hatinya yang jatuh berserakan setiap Shinpachi membiarkan jarak terus melebar.

 **.**

Kekacauan sudah berakhir.

Napoleon Bonaparte berhasil menyelesaikan kekacauan yang terjadi setelah Robespierre dihukum mati dengan pisau _guillotine_ (Shinpachi sangat bersyukur Robespierre sialan itu mati dengan alat yang sama! Walau sangat disayangkan Robespierre tidak dihukum mati lebih cepat—sebelum Takasugi dihukum mati oleh Robespierre sialan itu) dan menyelesaikan kekacauan-kekacauan setelah itu. Napoleon juga berhasil memberlakukan "Undang-undang Napoleon"[1o] di tahun itu, tahun1804.

Shinpachi menghela napas panjang. Sekarang dia sedang berada di tempat yang sangat dibencinya. _Place de la Révolution._ Ah, tempat itu sudah berganti nama menjadi _Place de la Concorde_ [11]. Tapi sesungguhnya itu tidak penting. Penggantian nama itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Takasugi Shinsuke pernah dihukum mati dengan pisau _guillotine_ di tempat itu.

Shinpachi kembali menghela napas panjang. Meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dia masih ingat dengan jelas—bahkan sangat jelas, bagaimana acara pengeksekusian berlangsung. Ingatan itu terpatri dengan jelas dibalik kelopak matanya. Kepala yang menggelinding, darah yang memercik—bahkan Shinpachi masih bisa mencium seberapa anyir darah itu sampai sekarang dengan jelas, air mata yang jatuh menyakitkan, dan kalimat yang diucapkan tanpa suara oleh Takasugi.

 _Kalimat itu…ah, benar sekali._ Shinpachi meringis, mendengar kalimat itu seakan disuarakan oleh Takasugi di dalam kepalanya. Berhasil menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Di bawah Napoleon Bonaparte, nasionalisme tumbuh dan berkembang. Dan seharusnya mereka kembali ke Jepang. Bersama-sama. Shinpachi menggigiti bibirnya dengan gusar. Ada tiket kapal di atas koper yang dia tinggalkan di rumah. Benar, Shinpachi akan berangkat ke Jepang. Sebentar lagi.

 _Shinsuke-_ san, _aku akan pulang ke Jepang. Aku benar-benar harus pulang, kan? Aku bukannya meninggalkanmu di sini, kan? Karena…aku ingin mati di tanah asalku, Shinsuke-_ san. Setelah menarik napas, Shinpachi memaksa matanya untuk menelan kembali air mata yang mulai menggenang. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang. Karena dia belum selesai.

 _Kalau aku mati nanti, Shinsuke-_ san, _akan kuceritakan bagaimana Jepang kepadamu._ Shinpachi harus mengatakan yang satu ini. Yang sulit sekali untuk diucapkan.

 _Aku pergi, Shinsuke-_ san.

Shinpachi menghembuskan napas lega. Dia berbalik dan diam-diam menambahkan; _Dan…aku mencintaimu. Kau pasti tahu jawabanku yang ini._ Shinpachi menatap ke bawah, melihat bekas air menetes di atas jalan. Lalu pandangannya bergerak menatap langit Prancis untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi langit itu sangat biru. Tidak ada hujan sama sekali.

Shinpachi tersenyum muram dan meraih saputangan lembut sewarna ungu dengan corak kupu-kupu kuning di salah satu sudutnya dari sakunya. Diarahkannya saputangan itu menuju matanya. Saputangan itu benar-benar terasa nyaman di kulit wajahnya dan di kelopak matanya. Shinpachi bisa merasakan saputangan itu basah dan Shinpachi bisa mencium aroma klasik yang mahal. Itu aroma saputangan yang sangat Shinpachi sukai.

 _Dan Takasugi Shinsuke memiliki aroma yang sama._

Kaki Shinpachi melangkah. Sekali lagi, dia melihat hatinya berserakan di atas jalan. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram saputangan milik Takasugi terlalu erat. Seberkas wajah Takasugi tergambar di balik kelopak matanya. Wajah terakhir yang mengucapkan sebaris kalimat sebelum pisau _guillotine_ memisahkan kepala dan tubuh Takasugi.

Segala kekacauan dan kerusuhan sudah selesai.

Shimura Shinpachi akan kembali ke Jepang.

Tanpa Takasugi Shinsuke.

* * *

" _ **Aku mencintaimu, Shinpachi."**_

* * *

 **Keterangan** :

[1] _Place de la Révolution_ (Plasa Revolusi): tempat dieksekusinya Louis XVI, Marie Antoinette, keluarga, serta pendukung monarki dengan pisau _guillotine._

[2] Golongan tiga: merujuk pada golongan masyarakat Prancis saat itu, yaitu rakyat jelata.

[3] _Madame Deficit:_ "Ratu yang menyebabkan berkurangnya kas negara." Julukan Marie Antoinette, Ratu Prancis saat itu, karena senang menghamburkan uang negara padahal Prancis saat itu sedang berada pada puncak krisis politik dan ekonomi.

[4] Partai Jacobin: salah satu pembagian partai dalam Majelis Legislatif, bersifat republikan garis keras berjumlah 330 orang.

[5] Partai Girondin: salah satu pembagian partai dalam Majelis Legislatif, bersifat republikan liberal.

[6] Jacques Necker: bankir dari Jenewa (Swiss) yang diangkat menjadi Menteri Keuangan menggantikan Turgot. Necker kemudian dipecat karena usulannya yang memihak rakyat. Tapi nantinya Necker kembali diangkat sebagai Menteri Keuangan.

[7] C.A. de Calonne: Menteri Keuangan menggantikan Necker. Dia kemudian dipecat dan digantikan oleh Brienne karena memiliki usulan aturan pajak baru dan memprakarsai "Majelis Kaum Terkemuka" ( _the Assembly of Notables_ ).

[8] Kaum klerus (rohaniwan): merujuk pada golongan kedua masyarakat Prancis saat itu.

[9] Maximilien Robespierre: tokoh utama di balik penyerangan Kaum Jacobin terhadap Kaum Girondin(1758-1794). Pemerintahannya disebut dengan pemerintahan terror ( _reign of terror,_ 1793-1794).

[10] "Undang-undang Napoleon" ( _Napoleonic Code_ ): disusun oleh empat ahli hukum terkemuka atas perintah Napoleon ini menegaskan dan memperkuat cita-cita umum Revolusi.

[11] _Place de la Révolution_ (Plasa Revolusi) berganti nama menjadi _Place de la Concorde_ untuk mengenang pembantaian raja dan keluarganya serta para pendukung monarki.

 **Catatan:**

Sebelumnya…maafkan karena keterangannya ternyata jadi panjang gitu. Selama nulis saya malah keasyikan bikin keterangan. Alurnya malah jadi cepat banget, ya. Sebelum bahas lainnya, sejarah yang jadi acuan adalah Revolusi Prancis (1789-1799)—tapi malah sampai ke Masa Konsulat (1799-1804, masanya Napoleon membenahi masalah dan menegaskan cita-cita Revolusi).

Tadinya saya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membuat alur cerita dari awal Revolusi sampai masa Napoleon. Karena itu lamanya 15 tahun!

Umur mereka tidak dijelaskan, tapi boleh dianggap begini, misalnya; awal Revolusi (1789, Shinpachi 16 tahun), Louis XVI dan Marie mati dan masa Robespierre (1793, 20 tahun), Robespierre dan Takasugi dihukum mati (1794, 21 tahun), dan masa Napoleon (1804, 31 tahun).

Sampai tua gitu, pokoknya. Jadi bisa kira-kira, deh, umurnya Takasugi. Itu misal, kok. Kalian boleh menganggap umur Shinpachi lebih muda dari itu.

Dan…nulis TakaShin itu…susah juga, ya. Saya sampai yakin sekali kalau mereka itu lepas dari karakter asli. Tapi biarkan saja, deh, ya, supaya mendukung alur cerita soalnya.

Tapi, terima kasih buat Moon Waltz yang mengadakan _Taka-Shin History_ _Event._ Pokoknya selain bikin pusing sama penggambaran TakaShin, kamu berhasil bikin saya pusing karena perlu memasukkan unsur sejarah pada cerita mereka. Tapi tetap makasih banget buat Moon Waltz! Saya senang bisa ikut berkontribusi di _event_ dengan pair langka kesayangan Moon ini.

Sekali lagi, kalau ada detail yang salah, saya dengan senang hati akan menerima kritik dan saran. Dan maaf karena keterangan dan catatan malah jadi sepanjang ini—sampai bisa kali, ya, dijadikan fanfiksi sendiri (hush!).

Salam,

Nairel Raslain.


End file.
